1. Field of Invention
The present invention is multi-faceted. Its various aspects relates particularly, to preferred embodiments of direction, formation, transference and count and capture games. Significant emphasis is placed on what is called the MACHTHINK factor which involves the rapid and skillful setting up, certain winning positions to capture and accumulate value. Speed accounts for up to 50% of the values in the game.
Playing pieces used are color-coded discs, chips, blocks, miniature cards, or 3-D figures and the like, which are differentiated by identifying indicia as to role, value and powers. Opposing players compete to maximize scores by racing against the Mach-1 time frame prescribed-rather than merely making captures. Accordingly, a concerted attempt must be made to expedite moves, captures and settlement transactions in order to earn the maximum Mach-1 speed-of-performance bonus at the stipulated level.
The basic Vectorial game may be described as a miniature directional and formation oriented game which is based on structural behavioral and intellectual aspects represented by the Mancala family games. Such games usually involve the initial setting up of a plurality of seeds in holes on two or four sides of a board and the transference of said pieces with a view toward capturing agreed-upon numerical quantities with the last piece dropped. Games of the present invention improve upon this basic primitive technique by utilization of significantly new means, methods and apparatus to achieve significantly new ends. Games usually represent one of over 1000 "simulated scenarios" and are embodied in a wide range of commercially feasible ways e.g. encasements, Boards, video cartridges, hand-held computerizations, tables and the like.
Improved apparatus for making and playing these Vectorial and Mancala-like games include a game case which contains two built-in timing devices and four storages units for up to two hundred pieces which are differentiated as to color, class, role, power and value; play money which is used to settle financially-related transactions; question and answer cards which contain various types of instructions that bring about unexpected advances and reversals; a doubling device which is used to initiate and increase bets; a standardized, official set of rules governing proper methods of play; and a notation system which may be used to record play for analytical purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The state of the prior art relating to Vectorial and Mancala-like games has remained relatively unchanged in modern times. Several patents have been granted, locally and abroad, but these have not significantly improved the primitive forms underlying techniques, apparatus, embodiments or methods. For instance, none of the patents found disclosed any modification relating to simulation of real-life subjects and events.
The following U.S. patents best exhibit the prior art:
and
A careful study of these and other patents revealed that they all failed to significantly change the conventional structure and methods of playing Mancala games. Undoubtedly, the two most pertinent U.S. patents are No. 448,574, dated 1891 and No. 3,170,696, dated 1955. The first relates to a conventional 4-row Mancala game (called Chuba) and the second to an improved game board, with built-in scoring beads, for 2-row Mancala games. The intelligence that forms the basis for the Vectorial games of the invention are unique. Halma, Mill, Wari and Mastermind, in part, evidence some basic aspects of Vectorial techniques which we have significantly improved.
The basic Vectorial game of the invention is a miniature built on a MXl/2 matrix, as defined, and may be played with 4 pieces placed in the 4 cells. Structurally, this game is the smallest--and one of the most difficult games of skill. Tic-tac-toe, Totlaspi, Achi, Mu Torre and even the 5 points/4 pieces Pong Hau K'i are larger.
A technical analysis of this basic miniature game--called Vector--reveals that certain dynamics occur directly as a result of the limitation of its syntactical essences. In respect to time the game has no equal as to speed of play in all three phases: opening game, middle game and end game. In space the action takes place on a Vectorial matrix which is limited to four cells, four pieces and forward, reverse and diagonal moves. Rules assign roles and values, moves and captures, and accuracy of thought is almost as important as speed of implementation.
An important aspect of the game is its diversity of forms. The basic, cellular matrix of the miniature game (4 cells) was expanded both in respect to the number of cells, rows and directional sense of the vectors.
Mancala (from the Arabic "naqala", meaning "to transfer") is the generic name for a count and capture type game widely played in Africa and the Middle East. It is known by hundreds of different names among which WARI (a 2-row version) and OMWESO (a 4-row version) are the two best known in the West.
An in-depth study (see H. R. Murray's "History of Board Games", Oxford Press, 1952) reveals that the essential aspects of play common to most forms of Mancala games have remained constant, with few, if any, changes in the state of the art. For instance, in the two-row games called "Wari," the board consists of two horizontal rows of six cells along its edges with two larger depressions for storage to the left and right of the rows. The initial set up calls for four pieces (beans, stones, cowrie shells, etc.) to be placed in each cell. A move begins with one player lifting all the pieces in any hole and "sowing" one in each successive hole, counter-clockwise, until the last piece is deposited in a hole on the player's or his opponent's side of the board. No capture can be made on the player's side of the board and a move ends when the last bean is dropped whether or not capture occurs. If the last bean dropped is in a hole on the opponent's side of the board and if that last bean "made" the contents of said hole two or three, then these beans are captured and placed in the player's storage compartment. Further, if there are additional holes "made" with two and three beans and if these are contiguous to and continuous with the hole captured, then contents of these holes are also taken by way of bonus capture(s). Even if the beans have different colors, there is no differentiation as to value or powers. Thus, the object of the game is to win the majority of beans, each having the same value of one point.
The four-row game is somewhat more sophisticated. In the game called Omweso, the board consists of four rows of eight depressed, egg-shaped holes. The initial set-up is four seeds per back row hole for a total of 64. In some variations of the game, seeds or beans may be rearranged on making the opening move. A player lifts and sows seeds in any hole with dropping restricted to the front and back row cells on his/her side of the board. Since the object of the game is to de-mobilize or capture all of your opponent's pieces and so transfer them to your own side of the board, there is no need for storage facilities and none are provided on the board. If now in moving along and round these two rows (counter-clockwise), the last bean drops in a loaded front row hole on the player's side with both cells directly opposite loaded, then all the pieces in those two cells are captured. Captures are not removed but "sowed back" with several rounds being possible before the move ends. A move ends when the last piece sowed falls in an empty cell. In some cases, if only the front hole is loaded, seeds in these are taken. A rule variation permits capture of a single back row cell from the player's loaded back row cell directly opposite. A move continues, relay-fashion (as in a race) with all the captured beans until further captures are made or the move comes to an end with the player dropping his last bean in an empty hole. The object of the game is to immobilize your opponent by reducing him/her to "singletons" (which cannot be moved) or to capture and transfer all the pieces to your side of the board. Thus, captured pieces are merely transferred from one player's side to the other and never removed from the board.
In sum, these specific features represent the prior state of the art where the most widely-accepted methods and rules of playing Mancala two and four-row games are concerned. The disadvantages implicit in the prior state of the art account for Mancala's lack of wide appeal in America. These and other disadvantages, summarized hereinafter, are overcome by the wide range of improvements offered by my invention. A careful evaluation of the prior art reveals the following major points:
With these limitations inherent in all commercialized forms of the game, Mancala predictably failed to capture the imagination of the American consumer. This is so in spite of the fact that several attempts have been made by established toys and games companies to market the game locally. In each case the historical boat-shaped or rectangular board with depressed cup-shaped holes on two or four horizontal rows was used. Playing pieces used have been seeds, stones, beans, or marbles.
Among the firms which have attempted to make and market Mancala games along conventional lines, i.e., on a rectangular or boatshaped board with depressed, cup-shaped holes and with beans or seeds for pieces, are Milton Bradley (Richard's invention, dated 1891) Patent No. 448,574; the Mystic Company (Champion's invention dated 1955 Patent No. 3170696).
All the limiting features of the prior art are overcome by the present invention, in regard to a new and improved form of the game, as well as methods and apparatus. The net effect is enhanced educational and entertainment appeal. Furthermore, standardization of rules and regulations (together with a new system of notation) provide bases for re-positioning the game among the world's best.
Vectorial miniatures and their large Mancala-like variations may be graphically designed to simulate a scenario for any subject-matter with dramatic appeal. This claim is attested to by the drawings and a sampling of examples which exemplify the infinite scope of the process and product line capability.
Prior art achievements may be gleaned from an indepth study of the available literature of which the following bibliography is highly representative:
1. Alamayahu, S. "The Game of Ghana," Ethnological Society Bulletin, Addis Ababa, 9, 1959, pp. 9-27. PA0 2. Bennett, G. T. "Wari," Religion and Art in Ashanti, (R. S. Rattay, ed), Oxford: Oxford Univeristy Press, 1927, pp. 382-98. PA0 3. Chaplan, J. H. "A Note on Mancala Games in Northern Rhodesia," Man, London, 56, 1956, p. 168. PA0 4. Collins, G. N. "Kboo, A Liberian Game," National Geographical Magazine, 21, 1910, pp. 944-948. PA0 5. Courlander, H. "The Ethiopian Game of Gobeta," Negro History Bulletin, Washington, D.C., 7, 1941, pp. 21-23. PA0 6. Herskovits, M. J. "Wari in the New World," Journal of the Royal Anthropological Institute, London, 42, 1923, pp. 23-37. PA0 7. Jobson, R. "Wari," The Golden Trade (1623), London, 1904, p. 48. PA0 8. Martin, G. "Somali Game," Journal of the Royal Anthropological Institute, London, 61, 1931, pp. 499-511. PA0 9. Powell-Cotton, P. H. "A Mancala Board Called Songo," Man, London, 31, 1931, p. 133. PA0 10. Rohrbourgh, R. "Count and Capture: The World's Oldest Game," Delaware, Ohio: Cooperative Recreation Service, 1955. PA0 11. Shackell, R. "Mueso, The Board Game," Uganda Journal, Dampala, 2, 1935, pp. 14-20. PA0 12. Zascavsky, C. "Africa Counts," Prindle, Weber & Schmidt, 1973, pp. 116-136. PA0 1. Apparatus of the games of the invention PA0 2. Game Process PA0 3. Game Products of the Invention: PA0 4. New and improved methods of play and descriptive annotation System: focus on standardization and professionalization.
A careful study of the above cited sources attests to the fact that all aspects of the inventions described hereinafter represent significant improvements over the prior art.